


Manipulation

by Valaskia



Series: Manipulation Saga [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackmail, Complete, Fingering, Masturbation, Multi, Oral, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaskia/pseuds/Valaskia
Summary: Ron dabbles in blackmail with spectacular results.





	1. Honeypot

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from this story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron springs a trap for Ginny.

Manipulation

Chapter 1

Ron rubbed his eyes as he continued up the stairs toward his room. It had been a terribly long day. The wedding guests would be arriving tomorrow, and his mother had been forcing them all to perfect the Burrow for weeks now. Luckily, Molly refused to have her children working in front of Fleur's family and had even borrowed a few house elves from Hogwarts to work the wedding.

He rubbed his eyes again and yawned, blinking sleepily as he forced himself to focus on climbing the stairs, but still he stumbled over the final step and fell painfully on the landing. Gingerly returning to his feet, he noticed that the door to Ginny's room was slightly ajar.

Recalling that he had wanted to talk to Hermione about pursuing their relationship, Ron opened the door and slipped into the room quietly. The sight that greeted him shocked him to the very core. His little sister was lying on the bed, her head thrown back, eyes shut tight, face a mask of ecstasy, and three fingers sliding in and out of her glistening pink center.

Ron gulped as his jeans tightened, his cock swelling uncomfortably in the confines. He'd never thought of his baby sister like that before, but he couldn't deny she was hot. He quickly left the room, luckily in the throes of her orgasm, Ginny hadn't noticed him. Standing in the hallway, Ron tried to process what he'd just seen. Slowly, however, a plan rose to his mind, a plan to be prepared for Hermione one day, and a plan to make this seemingly endless summer bearable.

He knocked loudly on the door, calling through it to his sister. "Hey, Ginny?"

"Yes?" She replied through the wall, her voice breaking mid-sentence.

"Can I come in?" Ron asked. "I need to talk to you really fast."

"Sure." She stuttered again a few moments later.

As he stepped through the door, the stench of sex overwhelmed him. Ginny was wiping her hands on the blanket, a slight sheen glimmering on her pale skin under the lone bedroom light.

"What do you want, Ron?" Ginny asked, fidgeting nervously.

Ron slipped his wand from his back pocket, surreptitiously aiming it at the door behind him.

"It doesn't matter what I want, but whether you will give it to me." He said, casting a silent locking spell and then a silencing spell at the door frame.

"What are you talking about?!" Ginny demanded as she watched him.

"What do you think Mum's reaction would be if I told her that I caught you fingering yourself in here?" Ron asked casually, as he pocketed his wand.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny cried shooting up in her bed. "Why the hell would she believe that?"

"Because it's true," Ron told her. "All I have to do is borrow Harry's Pensieve and show her. She can't deny visual proof. Besides, after Fred and George told her all about you and Dean, she's already convinced you're nothing but a slut."

"Not to mention with the wedding tomorrow, there will be a whole slew of guests arriving that we will never see again. If I tell her that I saw you getting frisky with one of them, you know she will believe me, especially after I show that I can prove my other claims. However, if you give me what I want..." His voice trailed off expectantly.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked, dropping her head resignedly.

Ron grinned. She'd fallen perfectly for his plan. He casually walked towards her, unbuttoning his jeans as he approached the bed, stepping out of them when they fell to his ankles.

Ginny paled, her freckles standing out against the alabaster skin. "Ron what are you doing..." She asked fearfully.

Ron's grin widened. "I think you know exactly what I want."

He pulled his dick out, hooking his boxers underneath his cock, letting his rock hard 5 inches hang free. "Suck it."

"I'm your sister Ron! Your SISTER! What the fuck is wrong with you?" She cried, scooting back away from him, flinching when she smacked into the cool wooden bed frame.

"Fine," Ron agreed, turning away. "I'll just go see if I can borrow Harry's Pensieve for a few minutes..."

"Ron. Please don't do this." Ginny begged. "I'm your sister: do you really want her to kill me?"

"The choice is yours, Ginny, and time is running out. Don't forget, Hermione's sleeping here tonight, do you want her to walk in on us?"

"Fine, I'll do it," Ginny said, bowing her head submissively

His sister dropped to her knees and looked up nervously.

Ron's face hardened. "Now Gin-Gin, or I'll tell Mum anyway."

She flinched again but nervously wrapped one hand around his length.

Ron groaned as she leaned in and licked it from base to tip, before whimpering weakly when she engulfed it in her warm, wet mouth.

Ron let her bob up and down on his dick for a moment, before resting his hand on the base of her neck. The blowjob had him weak at the knees, feeling as if he had died, and this was the best heaven imaginable.

With the new grip, Ron was able to properly fuck Ginny's mouth, he bottomed out against the back of her throat, and it wasn't long before he came. Pulling out, he sprayed hot cum across her face with the first spurt, some landing in her hair. The rest of his load landed on her chest and stomach, congealing on her shirt over her ample tits.

He grabbed a fistful of Ginny's hair and used it to clean his cock, before zipping his pants up and turning to leave.

"Oh, and Ginny?" Ron said, looking back over his shoulder.

She wiped the cum from her eyes before opening them.

"Tomorrow, wake up early and come to my room so you can take care of my morning...problem. If you don't, I'll just show up here." He ordered. "Be sure to wipe your face Gin-Gin. Wouldn't want Hermione to come in and see that you had sex with Harry in here. Oh, and keep that shirt on, I want to see how many times I can cum on it before anybody notices."

Ron stepped out into the hall, quickly making his way up to his room. He stripped his clothes off, tossing them haphazardly on the floor, before crawling into his bed.

A grin on his face, he quickly fell into a deep sleep.


	2. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron's fun with Ginny continues the next morning.

Chapter 2

It was barely dawn when Ron's eyes snapped open. He grabbed his wand from the back pocket of his jeans lying on the floor beside his bed and cast a quick tempus charm.

He laughed lightly when he saw the time: 5:30 was considerably earlier than his usual wake up time of noon. His frolicking with Ginny had him eager to continue.

Thoughts of his time with her the night before caused his dick to harden beneath his sheets. He slipped his hand beneath the waistband of his boxers and lightly played with his balls, preparing for his morning jerk off.

Just then, a loud snore came from Harry's side of the room.

Dejected, he removed his hand and heaved a frustrated sigh before getting off the bed. He pulled on his jeans from the night before, and a fresh shirt, before leaving the room and walking out into the hallway. He padded down the stairs to the landing outside of Ginny's room.

He knocked quietly on the door.

"Come in," Ginny said, her voice breaking.

He stepped inside. Ginny was sitting on the bed, staring bashfully at her lap. "Hermione's gone, she went downstairs to help Mum and Fleur get ready for the guests. I...I didn't know when to come up." She stammered while Ron locked and sealed her door with a spell.

"Doesn't matter." He grunted. "Harry's still up there, so we couldn't have done anything."

He growled when he saw her sag with relief. "Don't get your hopes up, Gin. I've still got a job for you."

He turned away from the door, pulling his jeans off. His boxers tented from his morning wood as he made his way toward the bed.

"I see you followed my orders." He said approvingly, casting an inquiring gaze up and down.

His cum from the night before had been spread across her shirt, leaving a large dark stain. Her hair was matted together, gelled by his spunk, and her skin had a thin sheen of cum across her face.

She nodded. "I did. Hermione didn't even notice this morning when I talked to her."

"Good. Now... I believe you have a job to finish." He growled, shaking his dick to emphasize his point.

Ginny simply stared at it, and Ron felt his temper rising.

"Quit your fucking gawking," He snapped. "We don't have all day, Mum will expect us downstairs soon."

Resignedly, her long slender fingers wrapped awkwardly around his length, and she quickly engulfed it in her hot mouth.

Ron moaned as she began to clumsily bob her lips up and down on his hard, throbbing cock.

"We're going to make this a regular thing, Gin." He groaned feeling relieved. He placed a hand on the back of her neck, but didn't use it to control her movements, he did it because it felt right to him as if he had complete control over her.

"Suck harder." He ordered. "I want to feel the pressure."

Ginny stopped bobbing her head on his cock, and instead, she kept his length in her mouth and just did a long slow suck. Ron moaned again, bucking his hips into her throat. "Just like that. Good job Gin-Gin, but I want to try something."

With a sudden movement, he used his hand on the base of her head to force her to gag on his dick while he took in the pleasure of her warm, wet mouth.

Releasing her from the gag he let her do her thing while keeping his hand on her head, watching her bob on his dick. As he felt his climax approaching he was just going to do what he had done last night, spray her face and be on his way, but instead, he got another idea: he was just going to cum on her shirt. Just a few seconds before he spurted down her throat, he pulled out of her mouth and aimed at her chest, letting his spunk fly out and splat across her shirt.

"I want you to wear this shirt every night to sleep," He ordered. "I want to be able to smell the cum on it the second I get near you, I don't care if Hermione can too."

He took a seat next to her and placed an arm on her side, beginning to creep it down to the top of her pajama bottoms. Slipping it under her pajamas he further led his hand beneath her underwear triggering a response from Ginny.

"Ron please don't. We should be down for breakfast, someone will come knocking." Ginny pleaded.

Ignoring her he continued to do as he willed, placing his middle finger over the top of her lips, and then guiding both his middle and ring finger over it. Feeling her jerk, a bit in response to his fingers touching her core, he began to rub the center in hard circles before plunging two fingers into her. He wanted to tease her, but he mostly just wanted to finger her for a bit and leave before his mother came upstairs screaming about all the work that needed to be done.

He started to rapidly thrust his fingers in and out of her, and he was loving it. Ginny was trying to further cross her legs shut and keep him from doing anything else, but the positioning of his hand was perfect. All she succeeded in doing was merely locking his hand into her pussy and there was just enough space for him to continue fingering her at a faster pace. Ginny had her eyes closed and was slightly moaning, but just then they heard a knock on the door. Both Ron and Ginny froze.

"Ginny? Are you okay? Why's the door locked?" Hermione's voice said loudly from the landing outside.

"I'm going to go in the bathroom, you go and deal with her," Ron said softly to Ginny, removing his fingers from her.

Getting up from the bed, he scooped up his jeans and walked towards the private attached bathroom.

"Oh, and don't forget to spread it out on your shirt," he said turning around, indicating the spots on her shirt.

Ginny took the bottom of her shirt and wiped at the cum, trying to make it look as though her shirt was just wet.

"Yeah I'm fine," she called back, walking to the door.

Arriving at the door she opened it and let Hermione in.

"Ginny come on you're not even ready yet, your mother wants everyone downstairs. And why was the door locked?" she asked again.

"Ron's in the bathroom. I was just going to check if Harry's done with the shower. I must have accidentally locked the door when I was going back to take my dress with me." Ginny stammered.

"Harry's been done for a while, he's been downstairs with me helping your mother, Ron must have mistaken Harry to be using it," Hermione told her bossily.

"Oh, he probably did, but I'll be down soon." Ginny shrugged.

"Alright hurry, some people have already begun to show up. Your mother is quite upset that you two aren't downstairs already." Hermione said.

"You should probably go back downstairs, staying up here for too long will have mum thinking you're planning for the hunt tonight." Ginny reminded her.

"She hasn't let us be together for the most part because of it," Hermione laughed. " Do you really think I'd forget about it? You're right though, I better head back down."

As Hermione walked back down the stairs, Ginny walked over to her bathroom where Ron was. Walking into the bathroom she saw a newly dressed Ron placing her panties and bras on one corner of the counter, and with a wave of his wand, burned them to ash.

"Ron, what the fuck are you doing?" Ginny cried, near tears.

"I don't want you to wear them anymore. No more undergarments." Ron told her happily. "I enjoyed fingering you and I want to eat you out next, these will just get in the way of my enjoyment."

Ginny just sighed in response. "Okay but let me take a shower now. Mum wants us downstairs and people have already started to show up."

"Wear a pretty dress, I'll be calling you for services whenever I can so dress accordingly," He said with a grin and made his way back to his room.

As he made his way up the stairs, he saw Fleur coming out of Bill's room in a tight dress.

His jeans tightened as he stole a glimpse of her tight ass through the dress. "Soon." He told himself. "I want her to be next."


	3. In the Barn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the wedding, Ron and Ginny meet up in the barn.

Author's Note. The original author only posted two chapters so from here on in, it's all me.

Chapter 3

"Finally, we can take a break," Ron said, wiping the sweat off his brow as he walked into the darkened kitchen and collapsed in a chair around the kitchen table.

"Oh, honestly, Ronald. It wasn't so bad. I love weddings. And Fleur looked so beautiful in her dress." Hermione sighed dreamily, the way only girls can when thinking about weddings. Beside her, Harry sat quietly, while Hermione continued rambling on about weddings, even though nobody was listening.

They had spent all evening cleaning up after Bill and Fleur finally left for their honeymoon and the guests had all departed. The adults had all turned in for the night, so it was just the four of them. Ron was tired. And hungry, again. But most of all he was eager to continue his fun with Ginny.

Underneath the table, Ron gently nudged Ginny's leg with his hand. Turning, from where she sat beside him, Ginny met her brother's gaze and suppressed a groan as he gave her the discrete signal they had agreed on earlier. Standing, Ginny excused herself and slipped away from the table. A few minutes later, Ron stretched and stood up as well. "I'm going to go on up, myself. Are you coming up soon, Harry?" Ron asked, praying the answer was no.

"Actually, I was thinking about going for a short flight on my firebolt before bed," Harry said, stretching and heading towards the kitchen door.

"Have fun, Harry. I'm going on up to bed now. Goodnight, Harry, Ron." Hermione said, heading upstairs.

"Perfect. Now it's just me and Ginny, uninterrupted." Ron thought happily, smirking as he exited the burrow and headed towards the darkened barn where he and Ginny had agreed to meet. As he walked towards the barn, Ron spotted Harry sneaking quickly towards the ward line at the edge of the burrow. "He's going to leave and try to hunt the Horcruxes down without us." Ron realized suddenly.

Ron now faced a dilemma. He could alert Hermione to Harry's plan and they could all go off on the hunt together, or he could continue his fun with Ginny and now the added possibility of Hermione as well. Had he been a better friend, he would have never had to think about it at all. But Ron was a rather petty person and had secretly resented Harry's fame and wealth. He knew exactly what he was going to choose to do. Turning, Ron ignored Harry and continued towards the barn, a tent in his jeans and an evil grin on his face.

Ron opened the barn door and paused as he flicked his wand at the magical lighting system causing it to flicker to life, the dim glow lighting up the barn. There were no windows in the barn so there was no danger of anyone spotting the lights from the house and coming to investigate. Turning around, Ron closed the barn door and cast a locking and silencing spell on the door before wandering deeper into the barn to find Ginny already there, waiting, perched on a large bale of hay.

A thin blanket had been spread out and Ginny sat on it, dressed in her stained t-shirt from that morning and a tight-fitting denim skirt. She sat, staring dejectedly at her feet, but looked up as Ron approached stopping a few feet in front of her. He quickly unfastened and removed his jeans, along with his boxers, his hard cock jutting out in front of him from a patch of copper curls. "Get to it, Gin Gin." He said, briskly.

Now fully resigned to her fate, Ginny moved to kneel before her brother on the dirty floor of the barn and wrapped her hand around Ron's shaft, stroking slowly up and down as she engulfed the head of his cock in her mouth, sucking softly, as her free hand toyed with his balls. "Maybe, if I can make him cum fast enough he'll let me go." She thought to herself as she bobbed up and down on his cock.

Ron placed his left hand on the back of Ginny's head, guiding her movements, forcing her head down further, making her gag on his length, his eyes half-closed, his lips slightly parted. Ron whimpered softly, a long, loud moan escaping his lips before letting up on her head when she began to panic from lack of oxygen. "We're going to have to work on your gag reflex, Gin Gin," Ron said, smirking as Ginny continued to bob on his shaft. He could feel his balls tightening and knew he was close to cumming.

Pulling out of her mouth, Ron stroked his shaft and moaned, pointing his cock toward her face. The first two spurts landed on her face and in her hair. The rest landed on her shirt, across her ample tits. Sighing in satisfaction, Ron paused to regain his breath before looking at Ginny, who knelt on the floor of the barn, squirming and looking longingly at the only entrance to the barn, still securely locked.

"Don't just sit there, Gin Gin. Take that skirt off." Ron said, moving around her and taking a seat on the bale of hay. Her hopes dashed, Ginny sighed and climbed to her feet. Standing in front of him, she slowly began to unzip her skirt. Deciding she was taking to long, Ron flicked his wand, sending a silent stinging hex at her, causing her to shriek and jump, glaring at him. "Hurry up, Gin Gin," Ron said, impatiently.

Quickly, Ginny slid out of her skirt and stood before him, dressed only in her t-shirt and sandals, her long, fiery red hair framing her shoulders. Ron's eyes instantly traveled to the juncture of her thighs, grinning as he stared at the neatly trimmed patch of ginger curls covering her pink slit. "Beautiful, Gin Gin," Ron said, licking his lips.

"Please, Ron. Don't make me do this." Ginny tried once again to reason with her brother.

Frowning, Ron hit her with another stinging hex. "Silence Gin Gin. I thought we settled this. You belong to me now. I'll do as I please. Now get over here." He said, motioning her forward with his hand. As Ginny moved closer, Ron pulled her down into his lap, his left hand roughly pushing her legs open, his fingers moving quickly to play with the soft pink lips of her slit.

Ginny shuddered, trying desperately to wish herself away, as Ron's fingers toyed with her clit sending shivers of pleasure through her body. Ginny squirmed lightly in Ron's lap, a quiet moan escaping her lips despite herself as she felt herself becoming aroused. Ron smirked at her, his fingers moving to probe her opening, finding a thin trail of her juices flowing out of her hole. "You're a little slut aren't you, Gin Gin? Getting wet from your own brother fingering your little cunt." Ron said, laughing.

Ginny shook her head, her mouth opening to deny his claims but succeeded only in letting out a loud moan, her hips bucking against her brother's hand as his fingers found her G-spot. "Please, Ron. Please…don't ahh…" She moaned again, her body betraying her in the worst way as her orgasm hit her hard. Her body shaking, her mouth opening in a loud, long moan, her juices gushing from her cunt, all over Ron's hand.

TBC


	4. In the Barn Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their fun in the barn continues.

Chapter 4

As Ginny's body, now glistening with a sheen of sweat, trembled in the throes of her orgasm, Ron toyed with her clit with his thumb while pumping two fingers in and out of her glistening, pink core, the soft velvet walls contracting around the invading digits, spurring Ginny on towards a second orgasm. Chuckling, Ron finally withdrew his fingers as Ginny slowly came back to earth, lying panting and weak against his chest. "There now, Gin Gin. That wasn't so bad was it?" Ron asked as he raised his left hand, slick with Ginny's juices to his lips, his tongue flicking out for a taste. Turning his head to look down at Ginny, he saw her gazing up at him, her head on his shoulder, watching him carefully. Deciding he liked how she tasted, Ron licked his fingers clean of her juices before shifting Ginny in his arms, his face inches from hers, causing her to swallow nervously.

Leaning further in, Ron captured Ginny's lips in a kiss, his free hand gripping the back of her head, demanding she reciprocate the kiss. Somewhat awkwardly at first, Ginny returned the kiss, her hands fumbling at her sides as Ron's tongue brushed against her lips, seeking admittance.

When Ginny's mouth opened for him, Ron thrust his tongue into her mouth, teasing and tasting, his tongue wrestling with her own, his fingers toying with strands of her red hair as he deepened the kiss, his left arm snaking around her middle, pulling her tight against him, whether she liked it or not. Finally, after several minutes he pulled back a bit to catch his breath. Ron noticed a slightly glazed look in Ginny's eyes before she quickly came to her senses and looked away, a reddish tinge to her cheeks.

Smirking, Ron reached out and cupped her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. "We're not done yet, Gin Gin. I still haven't gotten to eat you out yet." Swallowing again, Ginny nodded and moved to lay back on the bale of hay beside her brother, her hands covering her slit as she tried to look anywhere but at him as he scooted further down the bale of hay and maneuvered her legs over his shoulders.

Frowning, Ron slapped her rear hard, causing her head to snap up and look at him. "Prop yourself up on your elbows, Gin Gin. I want your eyes on me the whole time." He said firmly. Nodding, Ginny did as she was told, forcing herself to meet her brother's gaze as he pushed her hands aside and leaned in, his tongue darting out, swiping across her soft pink core, eliciting a whimper of pleasure from her.

Ron kissed and nibbled softly on her glistening pink lips before gently parting them with his fingers, the fingers of his right hand teasing circles across her clit, causing her to moan louder as he probed her slippery hole with his tongue, teasing and thrusting the velvet muscle against her slick inner walls, his free hand playing with her firm backside as his tongue thrust in and out of her, slurping up her sweet nectar from its source.

Meanwhile, Ginny's head was clouded with lust as all reason left her. She no longer cared that this was wrong, that it was her brother's head buried between her legs, nor did she care any longer that she had no say whatsoever in what he did with her body. All she knew was this was the most intense feeling she had ever experienced. It was sinful, wicked bliss and she never wanted it to end.

Reaching down, she grabbed fistfuls of Ron's flaming red hair and forced his head firmly against her glistening core as her body spasmed out of control, waves of pleasure sweeping away all her self-control as she came all over his face. Panting heavily, Ginny collapsed against the hay bale, her grip on Ron's head slackening enough for him to pull back and move up beside her, licking his lips, his face shining with her juices in the dim lighting of the barn.

Smirking, Ron propped himself up on his elbow beside her and toyed with one of her nipples through her shirt. "See, Gin Gin? You are a bit of a slut after all. Judging by the way you were grabbing onto my head, I'd say you rather enjoyed yourself as much as I did."

Turning her head to the side she refused to meet his gaze. "You're such a prat, Ronald." She muttered but there was no longer any anger in her voice, instead, there was acceptance, mixed with something else in her voice. Something Ron couldn't quite identify.

"Are you a virgin, Gin Gin?" Ron asked suddenly.

Startled by this sudden query, Ginny's head turned faster than lightning to face him, sputtering a moment before she nodded. "Dean wanted to do it when we were dating, but I wasn't ready. That's why he broke up with me." She said slowly, wondering where her brother was going with this new line of questioning.

Grinning from ear to ear, Ron wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest, his lips trailing soft kisses along her neck. "Not for long, Gin Gin. Tomorrow night, you're going to meet me here in the barn and I'm going to take your cherry." He whispered into her ear. Ginny gulped but nodded softly, before tilting her head to the side, giving him better access as Ron continued nipping at her neck, his hands sliding under her stained shirt to play with her ample tits.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

The next morning, Ron was woken much earlier than he would have liked by a pair of hands shaking him. Groaning, his eyes snapped open to find Hermione leaning over him. "Ron, wake up! It's Harry. He's gone. He left last night without us to hunt for the Horcruxes on his own." Hermione said frantically, her hands tearing away his blanket to drag him out of bed, when she paused frozen, her eyes transfixed on his boxers where his erection tented the fabric.

"Um, Ronald. I…is that your um…you know?" Hermione stammered nervously, her gaze fixed on his groin.

"Err, yeah. That sometimes happens to boys in the mornings." Ron said, looking up at her.

"Oh, err um okay then," Hermione said, still rooted to the spot.

Smirking, an idea suddenly forming in his head, Ron reached down and slid his boxers down his hips exposing his erection. "Would you like to touch it?" He asked suddenly. Startled, Hermione found herself unable to think clearly, her gaze locked on Ron's erection. She had never seen a man's thing before.

"Err, w…what are you doing, Ron?" Harry's missing and we…have to…have to find…" She said trailing off slowly.

"Well, it's not going to go away unless it's taken care of. I usually do it myself in the shower every morning, but since you're here, why don't you go ahead and do it for me?" Ron said, grinning up at a blushing Hermione.

TBC


	5. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny discovers Ron and Hermione and becomes jealous.

Chapter 5

"Well, it's not going to go away unless it's taken care of. I usually do it myself in the shower every morning, but since you're here, why don't you go ahead and do it for me?" Ron said, grinning up at a blushing Hermione.

Hesitantly, Hermione's hand inched slowly forward as though of its own accord, her fingers gingerly encircling the shaft with gentle encouragement from Ron, her hand exploring his length, touching and stroking nervously while she knelt on the edge of the bed, staring at his cock in fascination.

Ron moaned softly, his eyes half-lidded as he guided Hermione's hand on his cock. Finally after several minutes of this, with a whine of frustration, he opened his eyes. "Bloody hell. This is getting me nowhere." He thought to himself. Ron fixed Hermione with a determined look. "Suck it, Hermione." He said firmly.

Startled, Hermione looked up at him, bewildered, her hand still playing with his cock. "W…what?" She asked.

"Put my cock in your mouth and suck on it," Ron commanded imperiously. Slowly, awkwardly Hermione leaned down and wrapped her lips around Ron's cock, sucking gingerly on the shaft. Ron moaned, his left hand settling on the back of Hermione's head as she gained confidence in her movements, eagerly bobbing her bushy head up and down on his length.

"Sweet Merlin. Hermione, you're a natural. That's right. Don't forget to use your tongue. Ah, fuck yes. Keep sucking my cock, Hermione." Ron moaned, his hips bucking as he thrust his cock in and out of her warm, wet mouth. Ron felt his balls tighten and knew he was close. "Fuck, I'm going to cum. Hermione, you should…oh, sweet Merlin." Ron moaned when Hermione failed to remove his cock from her mouth. His cock twitched, and he came hard, flooding her mouth with his cum, causing her to jerk away and splutter, coughing as his cum dribbled from her mouth, down her chin.

"W…what is this stuff? What did you do Ronald?" She demanded angrily.

"Bloody hell. Is she really that naive?" He wondered to himself. "It's cum, Hermione. It comes out when a bloke has an orgasm. You're supposed to swallow it, Hermione." Ron said gently, but inside he was dancing on the balls of his feet, wondering what she would do. For someone so intelligent, Hermione seemed remarkably uneducated in certain key areas.

"Oh, okay then," Hermione said, her anger melting away as she swallowed the cum in her mouth and looked at him again. Suddenly, the worried Hermione came back, and she stood up again. "There. Your err problem is fixed. Now hurry up and get dressed, Ronald. We have to go find Harry before he gets himself killed or worse." Hermione said bossily as she stood from the bed, waiting for him to get up.

The door burst open and Ginny rushed inside, speaking hurriedly, "Hermione, it's alright. The order found Harry and they are…going to help him hunt for the Horcruxes." Ginny stammered, coming to a halt and taking in the scene before her.

Ron was laying on his bed with his boxers around his knees and Hermione stood to face her, a thin trail of Ron's semen on her chin. "Oh Ginny, that's wonderful news. I'm so relieved. Ginny are you okay?" Hermione asked worriedly rushing over to her friend.

Ginny's eyes clouded with rage and she glared at Hermione. "Whore! How dare you act all innocent with Ron's cum dripping down your chin." She said in a quiet, menacing voice.

"Ginny, what are you…?" Hermione started, before going quiet as Ginny stormed from the room, leaving a stunned Hermione and a confused Ron behind.

"What was all that about?" Hermione asked, turning to face him, her fingers moving to inspect her chin.

Hurriedly, Ron dressed and put on his trainers. "Don't worry. I'll go talk to her. You go clean up and I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast later." Ron said, rushing from the room to find Ginny.

Hurrying down the stairs, Ron stopped on the landing outside Ginny's room and opened the door, looking inside. Ginny wasn't there so he continued through the house looking for her without success. Stopping in the kitchen where his mother was busily cooking breakfast, his stomach rumbled but he sighed and shook his head, leaving to continue his search. Suddenly, an idea came to him and he rushed outside, racing across the lawn towards the barn. The door was open, and he hurried inside. Ginny was sitting on the bale of hay, facing away from him. Quickly Ron closed the door and cast a locking and silencing charm for good measure before slipping his wand into his pocket and hurrying over to Ginny.

"Gin, you okay?" He asked reaching out a hand towards her.

"Don't touch me, Ron. Just go back to your new whore and leave me alone." She snapped turning to face him. Ron was completely taken aback by the venom in her voice.

Suddenly, it dawned on him. "You're jealous aren't you, Gin Gin?" He said softly.

"What do you care? You've obviously found someone else." Ginny muttered darkly.

Kicking himself, Ron sat beside her on the hay bale and pulled Ginny into his arms. Ginny tried to break free of his grip, but Ron ignored her efforts and held her tight to his chest while she punched his sides with her fists. "Calm down, Gin Gin," Ron said, carding his fingers through her fiery hair, his lips brushing against her alabaster skin, as he cradled her against his chest.

Finally, calming down, Ginny relaxed and waited for Ron to speak. "There's nothing to be jealous about, Gin Gin. You're my sister and Hermione's my girlfriend. You're both important parts of my life. And I fully intend to keep you both. You can bloody well take turns sucking my cock for all I care. I own you, Gin Gin. You're mine. I'll date Hermione if I bloody well like and still keep you sucking my cock on the side. Now you can either cooperate and make it easier for yourself, or I can tell every bloke in Hogwarts what a slut you really are. Harry left his Pensieve behind after all. Remember your place, Gin Gin." Ron said, smirking down at her.

Ginny said nothing but nodded, her eyes downcast. "Besides, Gin Gin. You're a much better cocksucker than Hermione anyway. And sexier too. Now get to it." Ron said standing and unzipping his jeans, letting them fall to his ankles. He stepped out of them and hooked his boxers below his cock, which was hard again, jutting out against the copper curls, demanding attention.

Ginny made a face but resigned herself to the job at hand and leaned down, wrapping her hand around Ron's shaft as she took the head of his cock between her lips, sucking hard, her tongue swiping across the head of his cock as she began bobbing up and down his length.

Ron moaned softly, his head thrown back, eyes shut tight as he rested his hands on the sides of Ginny's head but let her go at her own pace. "Merlin's beard, Gin Gin. You're perfect. I do love you." He muttered, more to himself than to her as he bucked his hips against her face, pushing his cock deeper into her mouth.

Her face turning crimson to match her hair, a newly determined Ginny doubled her efforts, hollowing her cheeks, sucking hard on Ron's cock, her tongue teasing the shaft in her mouth, causing him to groan. "Gonna cum, Gin Gin," Ron muttered. To his surprise, Ginny kept her mouth on his cock as it spurted, eagerly swallowing his salty cum down her throat.

Ron panted and pulled his wilting cock out of his sister's mouth, stepping back on weak legs to look at her as she stood slowly smirking at him. "If Hermione can do it, so can I." She said simply when Ron looked askance at her.

Stepping forwards, Ron pulled Ginny against his chest and captured her lips in a kiss, his fingers tangling in her hair, surprised when Ginny responded, even eagerly, returning his kiss with equal passion, her tongue pushing against his lips, seeking entrance. Totally dumbfounded, Ron opened his mouth and moaned into the kiss when Ginny's tongue pushed into his mouth.

After several minutes of kissing, Ginny pulled back, a determined look in her eyes, she grabbed Ron by his shoulders and forcefully shoved, making him drop to his knees in front of her, her free hand lifting the front of her dress over his head.

Surprised by her sudden boldness, Ron leaned in, pressing soft kisses against the lips of Ginny's glistening core. "Merlin's beard. She's wet for me." Ron realized, leaning in, his tongue swiping across her lips, coaxing them open with his fingers as he sucked and nipped softly on her budding clit, his fingers teasing circles across her entrance before probing the slippery hole, pushing gently inside as Ginny moaned, her hands gripping his shoulders for support.

Ron sucked and nipped lightly at her clit, his fingers thrusting in and out of her clutching sheath, the walls contracting around his fingers as he stroked her g-spot, his sister moaning and panting above him as her hands forced his face hard against her cunt through the fabric of her dress.

Finally, able to take no more, Ginny stepped back pushing him away and tugged her dress over her head, moving to lay back on the hay bale, clad only in her socks and sandals, her flaming red hair framing her shoulders, her legs spread to reveal her wet, pink cunny. "Fuck me, Ron. Right now. Pop my cherry and fuck me hard." She begged, breathless, her eyes clouded with lust.

TBC


	6. No Going Back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between Ron and Ginny pass the point of no return.

Chapter 6

Finally, able to take no more, Ginny stepped back pushing him away and tugged her dress over her head, moving to lay back on the hay bale, clad only in her socks and sandals, her flaming red hair framing her shoulders, her legs spread to reveal her wet, pink cunny. "Fuck me, Ron. Right now. Pop my cherry and fuck me hard." She begged, breathless, her eyes clouded with lust.

Grinning from ear to ear, Ron quickly tugged his shirt up over his head and tossed it to the ground before tearing off his boxers and eagerly moving forwards, joining Ginny, covering her with his body, he kissed her deeply, his hands cupping her breasts, teasing the stiff pink nipples between his fingertips, kneading the firm mounds of flesh in his palms as he ground his hips against her.

Breathless, Ron broke the kiss, his eyes searching hers as he reached down, grasping his cock and guiding it to her slick entrance, moaning as he thrust his hips forward, pushing the head of his cock into her clutching sheath, moving deeper inside her wet depths, pausing when she stiffened beneath him, looking to her and continuing when she nodded, his hips slamming forwards, stealing her virtue as she clung to him, her eyes misting softly, wincing from the sharp pain that tore through her.

Sensing her discomfort, Ron stilled inside her, cradling her in his arms and kissing her softly, his hands softly caressing and stroking, distracting her, coaxing her back to life, the fingers of his left hand working her clit, making her moan as his lips claimed one of her stiff pink nipples, suckling greedily, his free hand toying with her other nipple as she began to respond, her back arching, pushing her breasts firmly against him, her legs wrapping around his waist as Ron began thrusting slowly into her, his hips rocking back and forth, his tongue swirling around the stiff nub between his lips, teeth gently biting down, making her moan.

Ron moved onto his knees, his hands gripping Ginny's thighs, his hands raising her hips up to meet his thrusts as he panted, gazing down into her eyes as she toyed with her nipples, her back arched, body tense as she moaned, her hips moving to match his thrusts, fucking herself desperately on his cock as she grew close, one hand leaving her breasts, moving down to tease her swollen clit, desperate to cum, fingers circling the center of all her pleasure as she peaked, her body going slack as she rode out her climax.

Ron grunted, his nails digging into the firm flesh of her thighs, panting hard, his brow covered in sweat. "I'm doing it. I'm fucking you, Gin Gin. Bloody hell, you're so tight. It feels so fucking good inside you. Sweet Merlin, you're going to make me cum, sis." As his climax approached, Ron quickened his pace, thrusting hard and deep into Ginny's wet, warm hole, his cock twitching as he exploded inside her.

Through the haze of lust and ecstasy clouding her mind, his words vaguely registered, and panicked, Ginny slowly came to, reaching up trying to push him off of her but too late. By the time she regained her senses, she felt Ron's cock spurting inside her, and warm wetness filled her as he collapsed beside her, pulling her tight against his chest as he came down from his orgasm.

Resignedly, yet still angry, Ginny sighed and lay her head against his chest. "What a prat." She thought to herself as she felt Ron's cum leaking out of her. Ron's arms snaked around her waist possessively and she felt his lips brush softly against her forehead as he reclined against the hay, his fingers teasing lazy circles across her alabaster skin. "That was amazing, Gin Gin." He said, before standing up and fumbling around on the floor of the barn for his clothes.

With his back to her, Ron didn't see her glare at him as she stood and picked up her dress, slipping it over her head and pulling it on as he fastened his jeans and donned his shirt before sitting and pulling on his trainers. "We should head back to the house. Breakfast should be ready by now and I'm starved." Ron said, his stomach grumbling loudly.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Returning to the house, Ron walked into the kitchen with Ginny following a few paces behind. "Ah, there you two are. Have a seat. Breakfast is ready." Mrs. Weasley said as she bustled about the kitchen. Ron pulled out a chair for Ginny, who surprised by his sudden gentlemanly behavior sat awkwardly, as Ron took the chair to her right.

Walking into the kitchen a few minutes later, Hermione sat on the other side of the table helping herself to a piece of toast as Mrs. Weasley announced that Bill and Fleur had settled into their new home of Shell Cottage a short distance away. "And how is Harry doing? I just can't believe he'd try to sneak off without us." Hermione sighed.

"Oh, he is well enough. Remus, Kingsley, and Tonks found him trying to sneak into Diagon Alley. They gave him a right ear full before they agreed to help him with the task Dumbledore set for him. And speaking of Dumbledore. I got a letter from Gringotts today. It seems Dumbledore left the three of you something in his will. We need to go to Gringotts later today anyway. And for heaven's sake Ronald, you're seventeen years old. Stopping inhaling your food and eat like a human being for once." Mrs. Weasley said, turning from the stove and fixing him with one of her stern looks.

Somewhat admonished Ron swallowed his food and nodded. "Sorry, mum." He said.

"It's alright dear. And Ginny, don't forget while we're in Diagon Alley we need to stop by Madam Claremont's shop for that potion we talked about." Mrs. Weasley said, turning back to the stove.

"Okay, mum," Ginny mumbled quietly.

"What sort of potion?" Ron asked, pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Oh, it's nothing dear. Just a girl thing." Mrs. Weasley said.

Ginny finished her breakfast and stood up. "I'm going to go take a quick shower and get ready to go," she said, leaving the table.

"Thanks for breakfast, Mrs. Weasley. Oh, by the way, I promised my parents I would take the floo home this evening, so we could get ready for our holiday to La Rochelle this weekend." Hermione said finishing her breakfast.

"Oh, that's nice dear. I'm so glad you came to the wedding. We enjoyed having you. You should go on up and get ready too, dear." Miss Weasley said, taking a seat at the table. Nodding, Hermione left the kitchen and headed up the stairs.

"Ronald, if you're done eating, you need to get up and get ready for our outing as well. You can't go to Gringotts dressed like that." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yes, mom." Standing up from the table, Ron trudged up the stairs and walked into his room, closing the door behind him. He walked into his private bathroom to find the shower already running. Curious, he pulled the door of his walk-in shower open and stopped dead in his tracks, startled at what he saw.

TBC


	7. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron receives a series of big surprises.

Chapter 7

"Ronald, if you're done eating, you need to get up and get ready for our outing as well. You can't go to Gringotts dressed like that. "Yes, mom." Standing up from the table, Ron trudged up the stairs and walked into his room, closing the door behind him. He walked into his private bathroom to find the shower already running. Curious, he pulled the door of his walk-in shower open and stopped dead in his tracks, startled at what he saw.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

"Yes, I'm sure Hermione. Now stop mumbling and keep licking. It's your own fault for whoring around with my brother without my permission." Ginny sighed, reclining back on the shower stool, her head resting against the tiled wall as the hot water sprayed down on her, her hands resting on the top of a bushy-haired head between her splayed legs.

"What the fuck?" Ron started, regaining his wits.

Opening her eyes, Ginny looked up lazily from her perch as Hermione quickly turned to face him from her spot on the shower floor, her eyes submissively downcast. "You better get ready, Ron. If you're not showered and dressed for Gringotts, Mum's going to have hippogriffs." Ginny said, closing her eyes again and tapping Hermione on the shoulder.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" Ron asked, dumbfounded as he quickly began to undress.

"Didn't you know? Hermione prefers witches. She's quite popular in the girl's dorms." Ginny said, moaning softly as Hermione resumed her task.

"B…but I thought…we're supposed to be dating." Ron said confused.

"Sorry, Ron. Hermione isn't that type of girl." Ginny said, laughing.

"Hermione, what's the meaning of this?" Ron asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, Ron," Hermione said quietly turning to face him. "Harry already knows, but I wasn't sure how to tell you. The muggle world is far more openminded than the wizarding world and I wasn't sure how you would react." She continued softly.

"And you, Ginny? How long have you known?" Ron demanded.

"A few years now. Hermione asked me to keep it to myself until she was ready to tell people." She said, standing up and stepping around Hermione. Ginny walked over to Ron, dragging him into the shower and claiming his lips in a kiss. Hermione gasped, surprised, but Ginny ignored her, pulling Ron over to the shower stool and pushing him down so he was sitting as she lathered up a washcloth and began soaping him up.

"Ginny what are you doing? You kissed Ron." Hermione whispered, uncertain of how to proceed.

Pausing in her task, Ginny turned to glance at Hermione. "He's mine. I can do what I want with him." She said, pointedly as she continued soaping him up.

"But, Ginny, it's wrong. He's your brother." Hermione continued.

"Lot's of things are wrong, Hermione, but people do them anyway. You'd best keep your mouth shut about it too, or you'll regret it. That's a promise." Ginny said, glaring at Hermione, who quickly nodded and closed her mouth, looking down quietly.

Standing, Ginny adjusted the showerhead, angling it so the water cascaded downwards, rinsing Ron free of the suds. "Good boy. All nice and clean. Now get up. We have to get dressed and be downstairs soon or mum will get suspicious." She said, turning to the shower door.

Ginny squeaked when a pair of hands snaked out and grabbed her by the hips, pulling her back against a hard chest and muscled thighs. "Ron, what are you…no, not here. We have to hurry downstairs before mom wonders where we are." She said as Ron pushed her against the shower wall, his hard cock poking against her soft cunny from behind.

"Damnit, Gin. You planned this from the beginning. You brought Hermione up here, so you could spring this whole thing on me and get Hermione out of the way, didn't you? Fine. You can bloody well deal with the consequences." Ron muttered darkly as he buried his cock inside her from behind.

"Ron, please. You're being too rough." Ginny started, but Ron ignored her.

"Good. You're my whore, Gin Gin. I give the orders and you obey. You don't keep secrets like this from me, from now on. You knew how I felt about Hermione." Ron grunted angrily, thrusting roughly into Ginny from behind, his nails raking lightly across the flesh of her thighs.

"Ron, what are you doing? Stop. Ginny's not on the contraception potion yet. You can't have sex with her." Hermione urged frantically from the side.

"The contraception potion? Is that the potion mom was talking about earlier?" Ron asked, turning Ginny around to face him, pulling her against his chest as he buried his cock inside her cunny again, his lips trailing soft kisses along her neck, his thrusting slower and gentler now as he reached down, stroking her clit.

"Yes, Ron." Ginny moaned, her hands pressed against his chest, trying to get his attention.

"So, you could get pregnant? Like with a baby? My baby?" Ron moaned into her ear, his lips sucking and nipping gently on her earlobe, his hips smacking hard against her thighs as she smacked his chest, trying once again to get his attention.

"Yes, Ron. So please pull out this time, at least until after I take the potion." Ginny implored.

"Ah, fuck Gin Gin. I'm close." Ron muttered, his hands fondling Ginny's rear, pulling out at the last second, his cum hitting the floor of the shower as he stepped back panting. "There. Happy now?" Ron said, collapsing into the shower stool to savor the feeling of the hot water.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

An hour later, they were strolling through Diagon Alley, heading towards Gringotts, the towering marble building looming tall over the rest of Diagon Alley. Opening the doors, Molly ushered them inside and they walked up to the nearest counter.

"Name." A goblin teller asked when they reached the front of the line at the counter.

"Molly Weasley, nee Prewett. I'm here with my son Ronald and Miss Hermione Granger, to receive an inheritance from the late Albus Dumbledore." Molly stated politely.

"Very well. Follow me, please." The goblin said, closing his counter and escorting them through a set of heavy wooden doors and down a long corridor at the edge of the hall. They passed several closed doors on each side of the corridor before finally coming to a stop at a door marked Razorclaw, Dumbledore Estate manager.

The goblin knocked and motioned them inside when the door opened, revealing a goblin in an expensive suit, sitting behind a desk. "Welcome. I'm Razorclaw. The estate manager for the House of Dumbledore. I've been expecting you. Let's begin, shall we? Please be seated." Razorclaw continued, motioning to a group of chairs in front of his desk.

"Thank you," Molly said, taking a seat as Ron, Ginny and Hermione did the same.

"Excellent. Now that you're all settled, I'll start by showing the recorded will that Wizard Dumbledore left in this Pensieve." Razorclaw said, taking a Pensieve down from a small shelf and placing it on the desk in front of him.

Razorclaw pressed a few runes on the Pensieve and a floating image of Albus Dumbledore appeared, sitting in a high-backed chair, facing them, dressed in scarlet robes and matching wizard hat.

"Hello. If you're watching this then it means that I have passed onto the next Great Adventure." Dumbledore said. "But don't be sad. It's all part of the grand design. Now for the reason, we are all here. The dispensation of the estate of the Ancient and Noble House of Dumbledore."

Molly let out a startled gasp as Dumbledore shifted in his seat and continued. "The headship of the Ancient and Noble House of Dumbledore has been passed down through my family for generations, however sadly, I am the last of my line. I never had any children, so I have arranged, through Gringotts and the Wizengamot, a specially designated heir apparent to inherit my estate. Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley."

Shocked, the girls all turned to face an equally stunned Ron. "I don't believe it," Molly said softly.


End file.
